


Team Colossus

by ScorpioGirl1987



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crime, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGirl1987/pseuds/ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Pyre's star destroyer and everyone on it may be destroyed, but that doesn't mean the struggle against the First Order is over! Villains with vendettas against our main heroes and someone from Kaz's past appear.
Relationships: Synara San/Kazuda Xiono
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagine season 3 of Resistance would be. This will lead up to The Rise of Skywalker, but this fanfic has nothing to do with my post-TROS fanfic. I thought up two different variations of this story, and this is simply another one.

Everyone gathered at Aunt Z's to celebrate the destruction of Pyre's star destroyer and hopefully everyone on it. Kaz, Neeku, and Tam all sat at the bar holding drinks.

Kaz raised his. "Team Fireball!"

"More like 'Team Colossus'." Aunt Z piped up, carrying a tray of drinks.

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses in agreement. Neeku flung his arms around Kaz's and Tam's shoulders.

Kaz sighed in content. After the destruction of Hosnian Prime, he didn't think he'd ever feel at home again. The void left by his home planet, his family, and friends can't ever be filled, but the Colossus and most of the people on it were almost enough.

XXX

Meanwhile, on a planet ridden with criminals, a former First Order operative went through his dossier on Venisa Doza. That bitch nearly destroyed his ship and embarrassed him to the First Order. His holoprojector beeped and he tried not to seethe when Kylo Ren appeared.

"Terex. It's been awhile." Ren greeted.

"Supreme Leader." Terex greeted back, his voice dripping with distaste. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself in the First Order's eyes." Ren announced.

"And why would I have any interest in 'redeeming myself' after you kriffed me over and over?" Terex spat.

"As I recall it was your choice to pursue your annoying vendetta against Poe Dameron." Ren replied. "However, I suppose I can empathize. A little. The Colossus has escaped our grasp yet again. What I am asking of you will benefit you as well. It would satisfy your thirst for revenge against both Venisa Doza and Poe Dameron."

A grin slowly formed on his face. "I'm listening."


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Colossus finally finds a new home.

“Tatooine?”

“Too hot.”

“Hoth?”

“Too cold.”

“Eadu?”

“Too rainy.”

“Akiva?”

“Occupied by the First Order.”

“Jakku?”

“Are you kidding me?”

The Aces were in the Aces lounge. Doza assigned them the task of figuring out where to land the Colossus next. Kaz started listing every planet he’s heard of, and Freya and Griff shot down every one.

Kaz sighed in frustration. “Okay, well, I’m all out of suggestions.” He turned to Tam, who just recently joined the Aces. She decided to let Kaz use the Fireball and is building her own ship. “Tam, are there any planets not under the control of the First Order?”

Tam shrugged. “That was above my pay grade.”

“Okay…what if we go to a planet with an old Rebel base? It’d be too obvious, which is why it’d be the last place the First Order will look!” Kaz exclaimed, smiling.

“You mean like Aeos?” Freya raised an eyebrow.

Kaz’s face fell. “Oh. Well, there is this one Rebel base I heard of. It’s hidden behind a huge gas giant-“

“Kaz, I know what planet you’re talking about.” Hugh interrupted. “The answer is no.”

“Why not?”

“Poe didn’t tell you?” Hugh asked.

“Tell me what?” Kaz asked.

“Yavin 4 is his home planet.” Hugh explained. “He doesn’t want the war brought to that planet, and if the First Order tracks this station down again, that’s exactly what will happen.”

“Oh.” Kaz replied. “Does he have family there?”

“I tried asking him that, and he just turned away, then changed the subject.” Hugh shrugged.

Kaz sighed and looked away. Not for nothing, but the last time someone refused to talk about their family, it meant they had been killed. He was surprised at how little he knew about Poe Dameron.

The door opened, pulling Kaz from his thoughts. Doza and Yeager walked in.

“Everyone, I have great news. We finally found a temporary home for the Colossus.” Doza announced. “The Outer Rim world of Savareen.”

“The natives of Savareen were wiped out by the Empire. The planet’s been deserted for decades.” Yeager added. “Commander Doza did a recon, and there are no life-forms and no First Order.”

“What’s the terrain?” Bo asked.

“Ocean and sandy beaches.” Doza replied.

Torra gasped happily. “Beach party!”

XXX

The citizens of the Colossus were excited to land on a beach planet. The Aces took shuttles down, and everyone excitedly ran out to the water, started building sand sculptures, or lay on the sand.

Kaz and Torra sat on Hype’s and Synara’s shoulders trying to push each other into the water. They both ended up toppling all four of them in.

“How are you both evenly matched?!” Hype exclaimed.

Torra shrugged. “Eh. I went easy on Kaz.”

“Oh, what a coincidence. I went easy on you, too!” Kaz exclaimed, grinning.

Torra just rolled her eyes and shoved him into the water. Kaz yelped as Hype laughed. Kaz stood back up, coughing up water.

“Okay, how about me versus Synara this time?” Torra suggested.

Synara bit back a laugh. “Torra, I like you, but you will not be able to knock me over.”

“Yeah. I ran into her once, and she didn’t even flinch. It’s like she’s made of concrete!” Kaz exclaimed. Synara narrowed her eyes at him, and Kaz bit back a groan. “Which is a good thing in case she is ever attacked.”

“Nice save, Kaz-tastrophe.” Hype scoffed and walked off.

Kaz chuckled sheepishly. “I’m…gonna go for a walk.”

“Good. Strengthen those muscles, and you’ll be as strong as me one day.” Synara smirked and waded out of the water.

“Heh…yeah…” Kaz waded out of the water and noticed Hugh sitting on a pile of rocks staring out to sea. He walked over and sat next to him. “Mind if I join you?”

Hugh glanced over at Kaz and shook his head. “Sure.”

Kaz stared out at the people playing the water and smiled. “Do you remember that summer after our first year at the Academy?”

“Yeah. We went to Lake Shima with a few of our classmates.” Hugh nodded and smiled fondly. “I remember a few of us went skinny dipping and the girls stole our clothes.”

Kaz gasped quietly. “That’s right! You guys actually got out of the water and started running after them. I just stayed there, hoping one of you would come back with my clothes, but you didn’t, so I just waited ‘til nightfall and stumbled to our cabin.”

“But, you went into the wrong cabin at first.” Hugh reminded him.

Kaz groaned and threw his head back. “Force, I’ve never been so humiliated. But, that doesn’t top when you walked through downtown Republic City in your underwear, climbed onto a bantha statue, raised your arms and screamed ‘I’m the queen of the banthas!’ while drunk.”

Hugh groaned. “I was hoping no one would remember that!”

Kaz laughed, then sobered up. “I still look for it, you know. The Hosnian System. Which is weird, since I have recurring nightmares of seeing that holofeed of Starkiller Base destroying it.”

“You know, Poe blew up Starkiller Base.” Hugh said.

Kaz was surprised. “What?”

“Yeah. He lead a strike team and blew up an oscilator which destroyed the weapon, which was built into a planet.”

Kaz exhaled. “Huh. I thought it was weird that the First Order used a fleet of star destroyers to destroy Aeos instead of Starkiller Base.” Hugh nodded. “Did any of your family or our friends make it?”

Hugh bowed his head and closed his eyes. “No. You’re actually the only person I know personally who survived the attack. Actually, I take that back. Beaumont Kin survived.”

“Crazy Kin, the Historian?” Kaz asked.

“Yes, and he’s not crazy.” Hugh said. “Everything he said about the Force and the Jedi were true. They’re real.”

“But how do you know?” Kaz asked.

“General Organa herself is one.” Hugh replied. “Her twin brother also is one, and the one who trained her.”

“Oh. Is her brother in the Resistance, too?”

“No. He sacrificed himself to save the Resistance after the Battle of Crait.” Hugh replied.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Kaz replied.

“So, what about you? Did you ever find out if your family made it?” Hugh asked.

“Yeah, actually. My dad contacted me through a secured frequency on the Colossus’ command deck.” Kaz replied. “He told me our family was off-world when the attack happened.”

“Huh.” Hugh nodded. “That was incredibly risky on his part. The First Order has been monitoring and tracking any and all communications ever since Starkiller.”

“Well, he wanted to make sure his only son was okay.” Kaz shrugged. “Nothing wrong with that.”

Hugh nodded. “True.”

“So, when did you join the Resistance?” Kaz asked, changing the subject.

“After the Hosnian Cataclysm, actually.” Hugh said. “I jumped to Hosnian Prime, but when I dropped out of hyperspace, it was gone. I jumped to Corellia for a place to land, and that’s when I met Commander Doza. She enlisted me into the Resistance, and the rest is history.”

“Wow. Well, I’m glad you survived and that you joined up.” Kaz said.

“Me, too.” Hugh replied. “I’m glad you survived, too.”

“So…what do you know about Poe?” Kaz asked.

“Well, what do you know about him?”

“All I know is that he used to be in the Navy, he joined the Resistance four years ago, and he was in charge of his own squadron- Black Squadron.” Kaz replied.

“That’s the extent of my knowledge, too.” Hugh replied.

Kaz nodded. “Okay.”

XXX

Imanuel, or Manny for short, stood at the balcony of his office and stared down at the group of people on the beach. Venisa came up behind him and wrapped her arm around his.

“It’s nice, isn’t it? The calm before the storm?” Venisa said.

“Indeed, it is.” Manny nodded. “I do wonder, though…how long will this calm last? How long before the First Order finds us again?”

“Oh, Manny, you worry too much.” Venisa laughed softly. “We’re better prepared, and we have plenty of trained pilots to spare. Let’s just enjoy the moment.”

Manny smiled and nodded. “Very well.”

They stared out to the horizon where storm clouds started to gather.


	3. Ajan Kloss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz finally visits the Resistance base! However, what he finds there puts his faith in the Resistance to the test.

Kaz could barely contain his excitement. Hugh flew the shuttle through hyperspace. Norath watched Kaz with amusement at his friend practically bouncing in his seat.

“Hey, Kaz, are you excited to see Ajan Kloss? I can’t tell.” Norath quipped.

Kaz scoffed and shook his head. “I’ve always wanted to see an active Resistance base. This is gonna be so wizard!”

“Dropping out of lightspeed.” Hugh announced.

Kaz hurried to the cockpit and held on to the back of the pilot seat and stared out the viewport at the green planet surrounded by swirling white clouds. “Whoa.”

“Base, this is Shuttle 1138 from the Colossus, requesting permission to land.” Hugh said over the comm. “Sending you my clearance code.”

“Code accepted. You have our permission to land.” A female voice replied. “Welcome back, Lieutenant Sion.”

“Thanks, Lieutenant Connix.” Hugh replied. He flew the shuttle into the atmosphere through the clouds.

“I don’t see any towns or cities here.” Kaz noted.

“Well, we can’t exactly put civilians in danger in case the First Order ever finds us.” Hugh pointed out. “This is remote, private, and covered in trees and caves.” They landed under a large sensor scattering net. “These nets help us hide from the First Order if they ever scan this planet.”

“Effective.” Kaz complimented. They grabbed three crates from the back and hovered them off the shuttle towards three people with a crate each in front of them. “Poe!” Kaz laughed and ran to hug him. “You’re alive!”

Poe grunted as Kaz hugged him tight and hugged him back. “Of course I am, kid. Come on.”

Kaz pulled away to get a good look at Poe. His hair was slightly longer and straighter than it was the last time he saw him. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes which lost their twinkle.

“You haven’t changed a bit.” Poe noticed. “What’s your secret?”

Kaz was confused by that. “Um…diet and exercise?”

Poe laughed softly. “Okay, so, as promised, here are your supplies, including coaxium and ship parts.”

“Great! And here are your rations and beverages.” Kaz said gesturing to the crates he and his friends brought along. “We even added a few tip-yips.”

“Nice! Life Day comes early this year!” Poe said excitedly. He composed himself and cleared his throat. “Thank you, Kaz.” He turned around and called to a few people to help out. A tall, heavyset man, a short, thin dark-skinned woman, and a short woman with black hair and the same skin tone as Kaz’s came over. “Snap, Kare, Jess; this is Kazuda Xiono, one of our spies. Kaz, this is Major Snap Wexley, Commander Kare Kun, and Commander Jessika- aka Jess- Pava.”

“Nice to meet you, Major and Commanders.” Kaz said. He shook hands with all three.

“Nice to finally meet you, too, Kaz.” Snap said. “Poe’s told us a lot about you.”

“Ah, let me guess: that I’m the greatest pilot in the galaxy?” Kaz rolled his eyes.

“Yes, actually!” Snap grinned. “Although, I think that title has been claimed by Rey.”

“She’s Force-sensitive, though. Does that even count?” Jess asked.

“Okay, good point.” Snap nodded. “Then I guess Kaz is the best non-force-sensitive pilot in the galaxy. Wait- are you Force-sensitive, Kaz?”

Kaz was confused. Why were they talking about something that doesn’t exist? “Um…no…?”

“Oh. Okay, well…let’s get these crates to the Tantive.” Snap said. He and the girls each grabbed one crate and headed out.

“Nice meeting you, Kaz!” Kare called back.

“You, too!” Kaz called back.

“Okay!” Poe clapped and rubbed his hands. “Hugh, Norath, why don’t you guys load these crates on the shuttle? I have a few things I wanna discuss with Kaz.”

“Sure thing, cuz.” Norath grinned and he and Hugh pushed the crates towards the shuttle.

Kaz raised an eyebrow at Poe. “’Cuz’?”

Poe laughed softly and his eyes saddened. “His uncle L’ulo was my godfather. He died in battle a couple years ago.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry.” Kaz said.

“Thanks.” Poe replied. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine.” Kaz replied, surprised at Poe’s casual conversation.

“Kaz, come on. No one is that fine when their homeworld is destroyed and their entire family killed.” Poe reasoned.

Kaz sighed quietly. “I don’t want to bother you with my troubles.”

“You wouldn’t be bothering me.” Poe assured him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Kaz nodded. “Okay. Well…I saw a hologram of the First Order destroying the Hosnian System. A group of Stormtroopers received that transmission. I was sneaking my way to the Tower holding cells. A few months later, when Neeku and I snuck aboard a First Order fueling station disguised as technicians to steal a trans-binary deflector for the Colossus, which we desperately needed. And…General Hux, the guy who ordered the destruction of my home system was there. You have no idea how hard it was for me to not attack that pile of poodoo right then and there.”

Poe sighed inwardly. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t. The First Order would have caught you and made an example of you.”

Kaz smirked. “You wouldn’t have rescued me?”

“Well, we would have certainly tried.” Poe laughed softly. Poe squeezed Kaz’s shoulder. “I’m so proud of you. You’ve shown bravery and mental strength beyond what I could’ve expected from you.”

Kaz was touched. “Thanks, Poe. That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Another light skinned woman and a dark-skinned man walked up to them. Poe turned to his friends. “Hey, guys, this is Kaz, Kaz, this is Rey and Finn. Rey saved BB-8 and Finn saved me, and we’ve been friends ever since.”

“Nice to meet you, Kaz. We heard so much about you.” Finn said.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Kaz replied.

“So, you’re the best pilot in the galaxy?” Rey folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow apprehensively.

Kaz shrugged. “That’s the rumor.”

“Mm.” Rey nodded. “How many times have you crashed?”

“Uh, about once or twice.” Kaz replied.

Poe shot Rey a side glare, then smirked. “Hey, Kaz, do you remember the very first time you flew a ship?”

Kaz smiled fondly. “Oh, yeah. I remember feeling free and exhilarated.”

“Did you have a smooth takeoff and not crash into any structures or buildings?” Poe asked as Rey glared at him.

“Yes.” Kaz replied, a little confused.

“Oh, maybe you really are the best pilot in the galaxy, then!” Poe exclaimed. “Dream achieved!”

Kaz chuckled. Rey shrugged. “Well, maybe best non-force-sensitive pilot.”

“You do know the Force is just a myth, right?” Kaz asked.

“I believe we have a nonbeliever amongst us.” Poe said, glancing between Finn and Rey.

“Ugh, you, too?” Kaz threw his head back.

“Well, seeing is believing.” Rey replied. She unhooked her lightsaber and turned it on. Kaz gasped in surprise. Rey turned her lightsaber off and used the Force to float the lightsaber in front of Kaz’s face, then around his body, then around her, Finn, and Poe, then hooked her lightsaber.

Poe scoffed and folded his arms. “Show-off.”

“I learned from the best.” Rey quipped, poking Poe’s bicep.

Kaz just blinked in shock. Rey just moved her lightsaber around without touching it! “I don’t understand. It’s just a myth!”

“Yeah. The Emperor did a really good job at destroying everything to do with the Jedi.” Poe nodded sadly. “Supreme Leader Snoke followed in his footsteps.”

“Oh. Huh…” Kaz was still processing it.

“Oh, speaking of, Leia asked to see you, Kaz.” Rey said.

“Me? Why? Am I in trouble?” Kaz asked.

Poe raised an eyebrow. “Should you be?”

“No. I don’t…think so?” Kaz rubbed the back of his head.

“Okay. I’ll show you to her office and give you a tour.” Poe said.

“We’ll be on the Falcon doing some maintenance.” Rey said, jerking her thumb towards the Millennium Falcon.

Kaz’s jaw dropped at that trash heap. “Okay, I no longer want to hear anyone say that the Fireball is a death trap.”

“Hey! That ‘death trap’ flew the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs!” Rey said defensively. “And also helped destroy both Death Stars and helped save the Resistance!”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Kaz raised his hands in surrender.

An explosion came from the Falcon. The group whirled around to see smoke coming from the exhaust port and out of the airlock. Then they heard a loud Wookiee roar of frustration.

Rey groaned and ran towards the smoking ship with Finn following. Kaz started after them, but Poe grabbed his arm. “Ah-ah. The General asked to see you, remember?”

“But they could need help!” Kaz said.

“Don’t worry, kid. They can handle themselves.” Poe assured him. He put an arm around Kaz’s shoulder and lead him towards the main base, which was a huge cave with a few vines scattered around it. A Corvette was parked to the side of the cave. Computer terminals and workstations filled the area. Some smaller caves were off to the side.

“Huh.” Kaz looked around. He was surprised and a little disappointed.

“Something wrong, Kaz?” Poe asked.

“No! It’s just it’s…not what I expected, that’s all.” Kaz rubbed the back of his head.

Poe nodded and smiled slightly. “You were expecting a sophisticated military base.”

“Well, yeah, I mean you guys are a military organization.” Kaz shrugged.

Poe froze and bit his lip awkwardly. “Uh, who told you this was a military organization?”

Kaz raised an eyebrow. “I mean, you call yourselves Generals, Commanders, and Lieutenants and you have a fleet and a base. It’s not that hard to figure out.”

Poe fidgeted awkwardly. “Um, kid, this isn’t a real military organization. It’s paramilitary. General Organa never intended for the Resistance to be a full-fledged military operation. I thought you knew.”

“No, I didn’t, actually.” Kaz replied. “How was the New Republic okay with a paramilitary operation?”

“They weren’t. Well, most of them weren’t.” Poe replied. “The senators that were still friendly with Leia funded and supported us. It was clear to Leia and everyone else in the Resistance that the New Republic no longer functioned and the senate were unable to protect the New Republic. So, that’s why Leia formed the Resistance- so we could protect the New Republic, by bringing the crimes of the First Order to the surface.”

Kaz nodded. “I see. How’s that going for you?”

“Not bad.” Poe said causually.

“Yeah. Well, I do appreciate you saving my home planet before the First Order destroyed it- oh, wait…” Kaz glared at Poe, who glared back.

“That’s not fair.” Poe said, his voice shaking. “We had no idea and no way of knowing what was going to happen.”

“You could have tried harder to get proof and gather more evidence.” Kaz pointed out.

“That’s literally what we’ve been doing for the last six years!” Poe snapped.

“I can’t believe Luke Skywalker just passed away after all that time spent finding him.” A Resistance pilot was telling her friend as they walked by.

“I know, right? I mean, that’s practically all we did for a year and a half.” Her friend said as Poe frantically tried and failed to quiet the two. “I mean, he didn’t even want to be found in the first place according to Rey. In the end it was kind of pointless now that I think about it…”

Poe sighed in dread and looked at Kaz imploringly. Kaz just folded his arms. “Who’s Luke Skywalker?”

“He was one of the last Jedi.” Poe admitted. “And…Leia’s twin brother.”

Kaz nodded. “I see. I miss my family, too, but I certainly wouldn’t put finding them over protecting the galaxy from the First Order and making sure they don’t blow up anymore planets. Especially if they don’t want to see me in the first place! And isn’t Leia from Alderaan? She knows what it’s like to lose the only home she’s ever known and her entire family. She should have tried harder to make sure it didn’t happen again!”

Anger rose in Poe. He shook slightly and took a deep breath. “Okay…I know you’re upset…but you will not talk about General Organa like that again. You understand me? She’s not perfect or all-powerful- no one is- but at least she tried and at least she did something about the First Order, which is more than I can say for the New Republic!”

Poe instantly regretted that last part. Kaz took a step back and glared at Poe, hurt, angry, and disillusioned. Before either could say something, C-3PO walked up to them.

“Oh, Commander Dameron, there you are. General Organa wishes to speak with a Kazuda Xiono. Do you know who he is?”

Kaz nodded. “Perfect. I can tell her that I quit.” He whirled around and started towards Leia’s office.

Poe’s blood ran cold, and he felt his stomach drop. He ran after Kaz. “No, wait, Kaz! Please, I’m sorry.” Poe grabbed his shoulder, but Kaz shook it off roughly. Poe continued walking after him. “Kaz, come on. Let’s talk about this.”

Kaz stopped in his tracks and turned around. “There’s nothing to say. I feel sorry for you. I thought you were different.”

“But…” Poe’s voice trailed off as he watched helplessly as Kaz stormed towards Leia’s office and sighed. ‘Good job, Poe.’

Kaz calmed down slightly as he walked into Leia’s office, which was built inside a cave. He cleared his throat. “You wanted to see me, General?”

“Yes, please come in.” Leia said, smiling warmly. Her face fell into concern at Kaz’s expression. “Is everything okay?”

“No, it’s not, actually.” Kaz said. “I joined you guys because I thought your main focus was getting evidence of the First Order and bringing them down and protecting the New Republic.”

“It was.” Leia replied, slightly bewildered by Kaz’s attitude.

“After you’ve found your estranged brother who didn’t want to be found in the first place?” Kaz raised an eyebrow.

Leia paled slightly but didn’t change her expression. “Who told you…?”

“Two Resistance pilots were talking about it and I overheard.” Kaz explained.

Leia sighed in resignation. “Kaz, I’m sorry. We really did try to gather evidence on the First Order. We just got a little sidetracked.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Kaz nodded. “You know, my father contacted me soon after the Hosnian Cataclysm. I asked him to join us, but he turned me down. I haven’t heard from him since and I haven’t gone looking for him. You wanna know why? Because people were counting on me. We were on the run from the First Order. We had to focus on keeping the Colossus operational and making sure everyone on it was safe.”

Leia slumped her shoulders and sighed quietly. “You’re a better person than I am, then. I really am sorry we couldn’t stop the cataclysm and I’ll live with that guilt for the rest of my life.”

Kaz nodded. “You know, I looked up to you. When you formed the Resistance despite what you went through, that gave me hope that you would stop the First Order and that the New Republic would survive. Now it’s gone, and I will never forgive you for this.” He stood up. “By the way, I also quit. I can’t be part of something I no longer have faith in.”

“I understand.” Leia replied. Kaz left the office without another word and didn’t notice Poe standing in the doorway.

Poe sighed and walked into the cave. “He shouldn’t talk to you like that.”

“But he’s right, Poe.” Leia lamented. “We spent so much time looking for Luke, we didn’t build a case against the First Order. We failed him big time. We failed the New Republic. I wish there was a way we can go back and fix it, but there isn’t.”

“What about Kaz? I just wish that he’d let us talk this out.” Poe said.

“Give him a few days to calm down, then reach out to him.” Leia advised.

XXX

Later, Finn looked around and spotted Poe sitting at his workstation staring into space. He walked over and leaned against the desk. “Hey. You okay? You look a little distracted.”

“Kaz quit.” Poe revealed. “He blames Leia for failing to stop the First Order from destroying his home system.”

“What?!” Finn exclaimed, aghast. “That’s not Leia’s fault. She did everything she could!”

“I know.” Poe sighed. “I failed him. I promised we were going to stop the First Order from destroying the New Republic and well…” He scoffed and shook his head. “I’ve become the master at handling everything wrong.”

“I’m sure he’ll come around eventually.” Finn said. “Just give him time. Where is he now?”

“Heading back to the Colossus, I imagine.” Poe replied.

Finn grew worried. “Wait, you let him go? He knows where our base is!”

“He’s not going to turn us in to the First Order no matter how mad and/or disappointed he is.” Poe assured him.

“Okay. If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

XXX

“So, Kaz, are you ready to tell us why you’re so upset?”

Kaz had stormed into the shuttle, plopped down in his seat, folded his arms, and started grumbling to himself. Norath and Hugh waited until they were in hyperspace before kneeling in the seat in front of Kaz, facing him before talking to him.

Kaz took a deep breath and recapped his conversations with Poe and Leia. “I mean, why did Luke Skywalker disappear in the first place?”

Norath took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then opened them. “He was training a new generation of Jedi. One of his students- his nephew and Leia’s son- fell to the dark side, turned against Luke, killed most of his classmates, and burned down the training temple. According to Rey, Luke went to investigate his nephew and had a moment of weakness: he raised his laser sword against him. That nephew went on to become Kylo Ren.

“As you can imagine, Leia’s marriage fell apart after that. Her husband abandoned her, Luke abandoned her…”

“And she still wanted to find her brother? He destroyed her family!” Kaz exclaimed angrily.

“Because she didn’t blame her brother. She blamed Snoke- the Supreme Leader before Kylo Ren.” Norath replied. “I think a small part of her wanted to find him to give him a chance to redeem himself. For the most part, she thought he would bring a spark of hope to the fight.”

“Kaz, I know how you feel. Really.” Hugh said.

“They spent way too much time looking for someone who didn’t want to be found and not enough actually stopping the First Order!” Kaz declared.

“I know!” Hugh replied. “But we have to also acknowledge all the good they did. They blew up Starkiller Base and a dreadnaught and killed half their TIE pilots and stormtroopers.”

Kaz just stared out the window. He knew deep down Hugh was right. The betrayal and hurt was still fresh, and he wasn’t sure if he would ever get past it.


End file.
